Monstrous Mayhem
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: When Team Monster is assigned new teammates, they soon find themselves over their heads... and with a alien invasion looming, they can only rely on each other. Rated T for violence and death. Doesn't entirely follow movie. Chapters every other Monday. Chapter pushed to Wednesday. Chapters every third Sunday. On Semi hold or full hold for now.
1. Team Monster grows

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Monsters vs Aliens. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own MVA, Dream Works does.**

Monger looked into the cell where there was a jangle of chains.

"Howler?" Monger asked, the figure walked out of the shadows, it was a hulking 12 ft or less Werewolf.

"Yes… General?" Howler asked, he had a collar around his neck which helped keep him on control.

Monger sighed, Howler wasn't a bad monster, he willingly surrendered to the military along with the other monsters in his group.

"You comfortable, soldier?" The General asked, Howler cocked his head with his piercing red eyes as he gave a small shrug.

"Yes…" Howler said, Monger turned around.

"I think it's time you meet the rest of the monsters here." Monger said, Howler cocked his head like a regular dog.

"Other?" Howler asked.

**(2 hours later.)**

Ginormica, Missing Link, B.O.B, Dr. Cockroach, Insectosaurus looked around the room before Monger entered the room.

"Team Monster, I'm glad to see all of you." Monger said, Ginormica bent down to look at the man.

"You said this was important, General Monger?" She asked, Monger nodded and the doors opened.

"You can come out now, soldiers." Monger said, there was the sound of muttering and the figures walked through the door.

The first was a hulking black furred Werewolf with black metallic armor and a collar his neck. He looked around and sniffed the air.

The second was a Vampire with a purple hoodie, black fingerless gloves, blue boots and purple eyes with black hair.

Another looked like a mummy with glowing yellow eyes and nothing but bandages covering him.

The third looked like Frankenstein's monster and grunted as the Werewolf looked at him with a grunt.

The forth being looked like a Banshee and had an orange tank top, blue jeans and red fingerless gloves. She had ocean Blue eyes looking around the room with boredom.

And the fifth figure looked like a fusion of rock and metal who had piercing green eyes and looked even taller then the Werewolf and Frankenstein.

"Howler, Exho, Stein, Screech, Synthesis, this is Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, B.O.B, Insectosaurus and Ginormica." Monger said as Howler cocked his head to the side.

"Gi… Norm… Ca?" Howler asked, Monger turned to the monsters, already answering their questions.

"Exho is the leader, she was captured by Howler about 20 years ago. She is a Vampire and don't worry, she doesn't drink blood." Monger said as Exho rolled her eyes and brought up webbed and wing tipped arms.

"That's a very big stereotype, Monger." Exho said with a Romanian accent.

"Synthesis is a Golem from Scotland…. Least we think he's from Scotland, he has rock and metal pieces making up his body so old it was back from when swords were used and not good old firepower." Monger said as Synthesis shrugged.

"Stein was found with Exho's castle by Howler, we think he's in fact the either based off the original Frankenstein or is in fact him. He's not vocal at the time." Monger said as Stein growled only to be elbowed by Howler.

"Screech was a Banshee captured in France. We don't know her origins at the time. The Mummy is Wraps and was found in Egypt and we hadn't found out his language." Monger said.

"You never asked and I'd never let a doctor check on me, General." Screech said. Ginormica noticed Howler was hiding behind the others despite his size and strength.

"What about Howler? Why does he look all scared?" Ginormica said, she reached out and picked up Howler before he looked up at her shyly with a cocked head.

"Howler is shy and docile at the most part, that collar you see on him keeps his powers in check. He gets his name as Howler because he can howl able to break steel. Without the collar, he'd go into a feral state, Susan." Monger said, Howler looked up at the towering girl.

"Sus… An?" Howler asked, Ginormica smiled and set the Werewolf down and he walked back to the group.

"Why are you showing these guys to us, Monger? They becoming part of Team Monster?" Missing Link asked.

"Indeed, they are becoming part of Team Monster, I'm going to need everyone for the next mission, Link." Monger said.

"Well, welcome to Team Monster." Ginormica said, Howler smiled.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that this story will be set after the first movie. I also want to point out I will explain Howler and the others more next chapter. next chapter will be set during every other Monday. Next chapter will be set during next, next Monday and will show both Monster Teams talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Talks

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Monster Mayhem. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own MVA, Dream Works does.**

**(Area 51)**

Howler walked back and forth while Ginormica looked at him. He sniffed the air.

"Not… Here.. They not here?" Howler asked as he sniffed the air, Ginormica watched the Werewolf as he walked back to look at her.

"When did you get caught?" Ginormica asked, trying to make small talk as the Werewolf turned and looked at her.

"Long time… Ago." Howler stated before he leaned on his hands the same way a gorilla did. His body was not entirely able to support his weight.

"Were you scared?" Ginormica asked as Howler cocked his head, he looked like a puppy and Susan couldn't help but find it cute.

"No… I learned… They were good… Gave up so I didn't hurt…." Howler said, he tried adjusting the collar and ended up shocking his neck. He growled and then sighed.

"OW… Blasted thing…" Howler muttered before Monger entered the room. Howler turned and straightened up as one of the techs ran up to Howler.

"Your collar ok, Howler?" Monger asked as the techs continued to look at the collar. They clicked the collar and Howler cleared his throat as the collar hummed.

"I am fine, general. I just don't see the rest of my team and me and Ginormica have been waiting around for 30 minutes." Howler said, the collar boost wouldn't last. Monger wanted to ask Dr. Cockroach to check on the collar soon down the road.

"We have to brief them and get everything squared away, soldier. I would have let you know, but I know you don't like to be bothered all the time." Monger muttered; Howler leaned down to the General to look him in the eye.

"I had been locked up in solitary for 5 years. I've gotten much more used to the quiet. I have to handle my powers though." Howler said as he cracked his knuckles and then his neck.

"Bloody Mary was an interesting vampire to fight, I'll tell you that." Monger said before Howler chuckled and rested on his knuckles.

"I have to agree on that, but she's gone. I think, I'll wait and then when you have to get the rest of my team loaded up, I'll come. I've been tired for a while." Howler said as he walked away, Ginormica looked at Monger.

"He's been locked up for 5 years?" She asked, Monger turned and looked at her before crossing his arms.

"Exho and her team were captured years ago fighting a Vampire Queen called Bloody Mary. You know, say her name 5 times and then she pops out. Howler surrendered shortly after the team split up, we got dozens of sightings in Russia of a Werewolf. We learned that that he had the ability to fire sonic howls from his throat, hence the name. He took to the name like a shark to chicken." Monger said before he cleared his throat and then continued.

"I felt bad for them, but Howler insisted on solitary, he managed to explain why… Howler tends to get…. Aggressive without the collar when exposed to the full moon or when he's really just ticked off. We built him that collar to keep him calm." Monger stated as the giant spoke up.

"You never told us there was people like him before? You didn't think to tell us there was more monsters." Ginormica stated and Monger sighed.

"I didn't know how things would go and they were still asleep, I also had to check on Howler. I know the rest of Exho's team was fine, but Howler was still a problem, he thought he was at least. I feel bad for him, Ginormica, he didn't want to hurt anyone and he willingly stood down when he found us." Monger said and then he looked away.

"I have a lot of regrets, but throwing him in the freezer and then he looked happy when he was locked up. I didn't think I'd ever see someone like him throw himself into our arms." Monger said and then he started to walk away.

"I'll make sure the others are ready for the mission. I'm happy your dealing with him, he's taking a liking to you, so make sure he feels better." Monger said as he walked out of the room.

Ginormica could only blink in confusion.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that Ginormica and Howler will be falling in love soon enough and they will be relaxing together soon enough. Next chapter will be on next, next Tuesday and will show Howler and the others on their mission. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. Mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Monster Mayhem. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own MVA, Dream Works does.**

**(Area 51 plane)**

Howler paced the floor of the plane, his claws clinking on the floor of the plane and making sparks come off the tiles.

"Monsters, we recently picked up signals obviously not human radio in the mountains of Alaska… Since I know you can handle this, I'd like to point out and remind you that you and Exho's team haven't worked together once. I suppose if you have any questions, now would be a good time to ask them." Monger said before Howler held up his hand.

"Yes, Howler?" Monger asked while Howler stood up.

"I thought… Your plane was blown up by the aliens… How do you have another one? I also… Want to ask why we're going in as a group…? I can cover more ground… Alone." Howler said, his collar was worked on slightly by Dr. Cockroach and it was clear he had enough control over it to speak a lot better.

At least for the moment, it didn't look like it would last without a lot more work.

"Very funny, Howler… The good old US of A gave us another… As for splitting up, while I am highly aware that you can and do cover more ground without any sort of support… I want to point out the police of Alaska have gone dark and we have no idea what we're dealing with. I also want to point out I expect you to work together, Howler." Monger said, Howler hummed and turned to the others.

"No… Problem, General… Just idea." Howler said, he went back to pacing before the plane set down.

Ginromica was the first out of the plane, Howler walked down the ramp with the others and felt snow cover his muzzle before he brushed it off.

"Snow… I forgot what it feels like, I missed it." Exho said, Howler looked at her with a cross look.

"We didn't see snow while we were in Europe… We didn't once get snow…. I did, because I was born in a place with snow for months." Howler said, more snow continued to cover his hulking body as he leaned down, pressing his paws on the hold ground.

"I can't smell much, not many Humans, not much here… Why?" Howler asked before he turned to Exho and shrugged and did the same with Ginromica.

"I can't smell them, they must not be biologically like Humans, I think we might be dealing with robots or bugs." Howler said, Exho turned to Ginormica at this.

"Howler can't smell stuff that doesn't smell like meat, he's been trying to improve it, but if they aren't Human or Human like, he really can't smell it…. So, we're tracking this thing alone… Howler can only smell Humans at the moment, so we won't know what we're up against till we run into it." Exho stated, Howler nodded and punched the ground, cracking it while Ginormica turned to the others.

"Stay with me and keep together… You heard what Monger said." She said, they needed while Howler continued to sniff the air and frowned.

"I don't… Where are they… I don't even smell a single person… What happened here?" Howler asked, Exho frowned she looked at the others.

Howler might not have much experience with aliens… Or ANY… But Humans he was an expert on tracking Humans.

No smell usually meant they weren't around… Or they were dead, Howler's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Dead?" Exho sadly asked, Howler frowned while Ginormica and the others watched.

"I can't really smell anything, that's the problem… No fire, no gas, no gunfire, nothing… It's like this town didn't even exist on the map. I can smell buildings, wood and plaster… But not a soul is here." Howler stated, he rushed into the snow.

"Howler!" Ginormica said, Exho turned to the others.

"Screech, Frank, go and get him… I'm sorry, he's curious when he can't figure something out and I don't have much control over him at the moment… It's been 5 years; he hasn't been able to stretch his legs for a while." Exho said before Ginormica went to get the wolf man.

"This is awkward." Link said, everyone but BOB agreed with him at the moment.

They didn't know they were being hunted at the moment and in more danger then they could possibly know.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I am sorry for how infrequent these updates are, but this story is going to be updated VERY slowly. Next chapter will be in 3 weeks or so and will show Howler and the others encountering the aliens. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
